Rukia's horrible doodles
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: Ichigo is in the Kuchiki mansion. Little did he know, he will be able to find the reason why Rukia's so into drawing and why it sucks. Implied IchiRuki. Please R&R.


**Title: **Rukia's horrible doodles

**Summary: **Ichigo is in the Kuchiki mansion. Little did he know, he will be able to find the reason why Rukia's so into drawing and why it sucks. Implied IchiRuki. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.. if I were, surely Ichigo will meet an alive and kicking Kaien Shiba... :)

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to thank the following who allotted some of their time, reading my previous Bleach fanfic _"To Byakuya, to Ichigo, to Toushirou"_ and leaving their wonderful reviews and/or adding it in their favorite story list: **Pure Essence, Iana Sabelle, Just me and myself, annstar5647, Averal, Milk Marshmallow, ichirukipwns, CJ, Iosakkura, bleedingxinxspace, Ninja23, LithiumRukia, mooncake1527, … **(an anonymous reviewer)**, Xcalibersa, Esmarie, Feathers of Hope, Ireth I. Nainieum, Shattered Eternity, Shikori, YumeMint, acam, cutielol22, emopunkrocker, jadejr1212, liltiffany **and** wickedsistah1024.**

I tried my best to avoid OOC-ness (especially Byakuya) in this story but sorry if they are OOC. I really love the sibling relationship of Byakuya and Rukia (isn't obvious with my first story? LoL) so this one will be more focused on the Kuchikis. I love the Kuchiki siblings (again, especially Byakuya). Sorry for the wrong grammar, wrong spelling and typo. Anyways, have you seen the latest ending of BLEACH anime? Very IchiRuki-ish! Oh, well. Enjoy and please review… ;)

oOoOoOo

Ichigo Kurosaki knew he shouldn't have walked around the Kuchiki mansion in the middle of the night. But all he wanted was just some fresh air. And now, he is lost. He didn't know how to go back to his room. He didn't even know _which_ of these similar rooms were his.

He and his friends, Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado, were in the Soul Society. The sou-taichou Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai asked them to attend the meeting of the captains, vice-captains and some seated officers like Ikkaku Madarame of the Gotei 13. Rukia Kuchiki was also in the meeting. The meeting was about Sousuke Aizen and the next move of the Soul Society after Aizen retreated in the winter war.

_Damnit. Even this house is as annoying as Byakuya!_

Ichigo was just walking quietly (afraid to wake anyone especially the hairpin king, Byakuya) when he heard voices in a room. Slowly, Ichigo walked to the open door and he saw Rukia and her brother, Byakuya. The carrot-top was not sure why he wanted to hear what the two were talking about. Maybe, he wanted to see how the siblings interact. But for whatever reason, Ichigo decided to peek.

Carefully, he entered the room crawling. He silently thanked Kisuke Urahara for training him on how to control his then leaking reiatsu. He was also grateful that the room was somehow filled with furnitures. The orange-haired teenager won't be noticed easily.

Then he was able to hid behide a drawer wherein on the top of the said drawer were some frames and antique vases, quite enough to hide himself if he lifted his head. Ichigo wasn't sure how he managed to be at his current location without Byakuya or Rukia noticing.

Ichigo slowly lifted his head. He could see the Kuchikis in a side view angle. He was close enough to see that Rukia was holding her... wait...

_No way!_

When the substitute shinigami was entering the room and looking for the perfect spot, he wasn't listening to what Rukia was saying. Though he was sure the ice block didn't say anything. And now, he was more curious. How could Rukia show her horrible drawings to her cold-blooded brother?

The petite shinigami was explaining something to Byakuya using her horrific drawings. Then he looked at Byakuya's expression. To his surprise, the Kuchiki leader was emotionless.

_Byakuya is really the master of that expression. It is damn hard to stay emotionless with Rukia's stupid drawings._ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo listened to what Rukia was saying.

"Sou-taichou's idea was perfect but I think we must have this plan in case we fail," said Rukia in a very polite way.

_Honestly, Byakuya, aren't you feeling insulted? What's the use of that polite voice if you are being shown with stupid craps? I am wondering who could have influenced Rukia to draw when explaining. _The substitute shinigami wanted to ask Byakuya.

Then Ichigo saw the raven-haired woman flipped the page. Ichigo knew— the raccoon or the rabbit or whatever animal was drawn— it was him, the hair's color is orange and it was scowling.

"You have fought him, Nii-sama. Ichigo is strong. So he should be the one to lead our team. Not that I have something against Soi Fong-taichou but it's that I trust Ichigo more than her," she said. Ichigo slightly blushed with what Rukia said but the _slightly_ went into really blushed when he saw Rukia was in deep red.

However, Byakuya made an awkward noise. He looked at the Kuchiki leader and saw that he was looking closely at Rukia's drawing.

_I bet Byakuya couldn't take his sister's drawing. _He snickered.

"Is that Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Byakuya in a monotone.

Rukia nodded but her face slightly saddened. Maybe it was because Byakuya didn't recognize who was in the drawing.

"You should add more shade of orange here," Byakuya said coldly.

Ichigo blinked not once but twice. _"You should add more shade of orange here."_ Did just Byakuya say that? To make Ichigo's surprised face more surprised, the ice block took out an orange coloring pen from who-knows-where and colored the rabbit-slash-raccoon Ichigo's hair.

But the surprise for the substitute shinigami didn't stop there. After he shaded the rabbit-slash-raccoon Ichigo's hair, Byakuya kept the pen but he took another pen, this time a black one. Then he drew something on the rabbit-slash-raccoon Ichigo's face.

"Kurosaki scowls more than that so make him scowl more," Byakuya explained in the same cold tone while _editing_ Rukia's drawing.

"I see. Thanks, Nii-sama," said Rukia muttered and nodding like a freak.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was still in shock. The cold-blooded, ice block, always-throwing-him-a-deadly-glare just commented about Rukia's drawing?! Then he heard Byakuya spoke again.

"Your drawings are artistic, Rukia," said the ice block Byakuya, in a not-so-cold tone.

_What?!_ _Artistic?! _Ichigo looked Byakuya as though the 6th division captain were sick. But Ichigo regretted that because Byakuya's then emotionless expression was changed into a... proud one?

_He was that proud of Rukia's drawing?!_

"Thank you, Nii-sama," said Rukia, blushing like the way she blushed when Ichigo asked her where she got the coats back in Hueco Mundo. "But, I could never surpass your drawing skills," the raven-haired shinigami added.

Ichigo thought something was wrong with his ears. _Byakuya draws?_

"Uhm, Nii-sama. I... is it ok if you will explain to me what is your plan for the sixth division... with... with you know... just like... like before?" asked Rukia shyly.

_Just like before?_ asked Ichigo himself mentally.

"Very well then," Byakuya replied. Then out of nowhere, the cold Byakuya took out a sketchbook.

_What the hell!_ _Wait a minute. Just like before? Does it mean? Byakuya was the one who influenced Rukia to draw while explaining things?!_

Ichigo looked carefully at the still closed sketchbook of Byakuya. _Let's see how talented you are, Byakuya Kuchiki!_

As Byakuya opened his sketchbook, Ichigo's eyes were wider.

The drawings were not as horrible as Rukia but it was still horrible. There were raccoons, rabbits and bears, just like Rukia's, though the animals were drawn a little bit nice compared to Rukia. However it was still horrible.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He wanted to yell at Rukia because of her reaction. The younger Kuchiki was listening intently and looking at the drawings dumbfounded, like she was mesmerized by the doodles. Ichigo thought that Rukia might just take out a notebook (he didn't care where the Kuchikis are hiding things) and write every detail in Byakuya's drawings.

The carrot-top felt his energy was drained by the hideous creatures that the Kuchiki siblings drew. He lost his will to look at the two and just sat behind the drawer, trying to get the terrible drawings of Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki out of his mind. He never thought Rukia looked up to her brother that much, that it made her blind, could Ichigo say, literally?

He didn't notice that Byakuya was already finished explaining whatever he had explained. Ichigo just heard Rukia said "Your drawings are more fascinating than before, Nii-sama. I envy your skills."

_Rukia, you stupid! Did you see just how terrible your brother's drawings are?_

Then Rukia said "Good night, Nii-sama" but he didn't hear Byakuya's reply. Then the lights went out and he was left in the darkness. After a short while, he also left the room and started looking for his own room.

The next day, the captains, vice-captains, Ichigo and his friends with Rukia were summoned again by the sou-taichou for another meeting.

Everyone noticed Ichigo was gloomy and sleepy. Some have guessed, like vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto, that Ichigo slept inside the same room with Rukia ("As if Kuchiki-taichou would allow Ichigo to sleep with his sister under his nose," said Rangiku's captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya), making him, though sleepy, blush and deny the allegations in a yell. Rukia also blushed and told Rangiku that it was not true.

Then the meeting started. One of the agendas of the meeting was to ask for other plans in the defense the Soul Society will do against Aizen.

The sou-taichou first asked the visitors of the Soul Society and Rukia. When Rukia was asked, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Chad even Hitsugaya gave the Kuchiki princess a don't-you-dare-explain-it-with-your-drawings look. But it seemed that Rukia didn't plan to embarrass herself in front of the higher-ups of the Soul Society and explained it without her sketchbook, to her friends' relief.

Then, it was the captain of the 6th division's turn.

"How about you, Byakuya? What are your ideas?" asked the captain of the 1st division.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya carefully. Though he knew Byakuya would never do such thing, Ichigo still prayed that hair-clipped Kuchiki wouldn't take a sketchbook from nowhere and explain his plans with his stupid drawings.

The carrot-top's prayers were heard. Byakuya explained his plans in a cold and normal way— the usual Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want another nightmare with a rabbit Byakuya chasing him around and casting him a Bankai form of Senbonzakura. It was the reason why he was still sleepy. That nightmare was so creepy for Ichigo. Now he knew why Rukia's drawing sucks.

oOoOoOo

**Author's note part 2: **Hope you liked it. The idea was built after reading the Bleach Omake, _"Bleach at the Bleach"_. If you haven't read it, please do find it especially those who love Byakuya. You will see the "other side" of the smexy Byakuya. ;p But all I had before was an idea alone. I somehow managed to insert this idea to my previous work.

Well, thanks for reading... I'm so into GinRuki nowadays... so CANON, just like IchiRuki :)


End file.
